


Together Dream

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Shared Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #7 NightmareSinbad and Judar share a dream...or is it?
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Together Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiSkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/gifts).



Icicle spears froze him in place. Powerless, he attempted to struggle. Judar hovered over him, crimson eyes laughing jovially.

“I told you I would make you mine,” Judar told his prisoner. He traced around Sinbad’s face with the end of his wand.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“Shut up and be good for me now.” Judar summoned another spell to throw at him.

When Judar was finished, Sinbad awoke next to the magi who had initiated such magic for them to share a dream. He gave him a playful frown.

“Your nightmare is my dream,” oozed Judar.


End file.
